User talk:PinguBonScott
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Frozenpedia, The Penguin Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley RePeat Hallo, Pingu. :D RePeat(talk) Hello there :D Seems like you are also a lover of penguins? :D Me? Not a hardcore lover but I think they are awesome. Nice place! Cool. :P Do you like the page design? I think It is pretty awesome :P It resembles a penguin if you see it that way :D :P Oh yeah, that's cool! Although... you could make a penguin background. But whatever you like best! :D RePeat(talk) Hey listen! If you ever need any technical help or coding help, holler and I'd be more than happy to help. ;) Right now I have a suggestion if you want. Passed you in the points! :P RePeat Thank you! Yes Wikia glitches like that... :| But I'm happy. :P Would it be too presumtious to ask for such a high role? XD Mk then! :D Oh! The idea! Hang on... Okay. Check out here. I made something I thought you might like. It's called an infobox. Basically it shows info about the penguin specimen. You can make it say whatever you want it to say. I didn't know what all you wanted it to say, so I went with the basics, but it can definitely be changed. Anyways, it shows the title, the image, scientific name, habitat... anything else. And I can change colors. I was thinking that if you want we could add them to every specimen page. IDK if you like it or not, it was just a thought. ;) Oh wow... I didn't expect you to take the admin request seriously XD Well thank you Pingu, and I shall prove to you that I am worth it! :D On the infobox. I can make it all ready right now. Just tell me what colors you like, and every bit of info you want on there. :D Hmm. Check it again and see if you like it. I couldn't decide on the background. The lettering is orange... ' '''TWENTY FIVE PICTURES?!?! Good grief! O_O :P I need to catch up :P ' '''Righty then. Now all I need is the information you want on the box! ---- The format resembles a penguin? :P Skull5657 (talk) 20:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, now I see! That's awesome! :D Skull5657 (talk) 20:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok.... :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) 270 edits... ok. And you're banned? Skull5657 (talk) 20:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) That's weird. Do you want me to delete it? Skull5657 (talk) 21:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Did so already :P PinguBonScott (talk) 21:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Oh, yeah. :P And, do you want me to not make any more species, because you have 3 to do? :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to add it tomorrow with pics! :) Skull5657 (talk) 21:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! :) Skull5657 (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, for some reason, it's not letting me see any of the new comments on the weekly blog post, inluding my own. :S Do you know why? Skull5657 (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC)